And Now We End The Game
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: Neverland is a wonderful place where you can find adventure easily and everything is fun and games. But what happens when you forget what's real and what is just a game.


**Author's notes: **I want to hurt my sister so badly right now -.- Sorry about that. I do not own

Peter Pan or Simple Plan, but i do lov you guys ~,~ Oh, and Peter is 16 Hook is 21

ve~ **Warnings: yaoi! all sissys that don't like it **_**shut up, shut up,shut up don't wanna here**_

it! Get out, get out, get out! Get out of my way! Step up, step up, step up. You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today is going to bring me down! All us awesome ones left, carry on ward!

Peter was bored. And no one ever was bored in Neverland, the land of adventure. Hanging

out with Indians, talking to mermaids and battling pirates! Over the years Peter's favorite

thing changed from listening to stories to battling pirates. He loved looking at their faces

when they failed to kill him. That's what i'll do! I'll battle pirates and i won't be bored

anymore! Peter where are you going? Tinker Bell asked. I'm going to battle some pirates Tink,

don't worry. Ok...Peter Tinker Bell said, her voice cloged up with worry. Bye Tink he said

as he flew off. A few minutes pasted by as Peter was flying. Maybe i should go visit the

Indians first. And so Peter took off. Peter! Peter! Mother wants to see you said Blue Core.

Peter and Blue Core walked to the place Mother was at. Thank you Blue Core, you may go

now Mother said to Blue Core. Sit Peter, i have something very important to tell you. So Peter

sat down and waited for Mother to tell him. _Very soon you will find your heart loving the_

person you would never expect. It took Peter a moment to realize what Mother just said. And

when he did, all he could say was "um...ok" and he took out to the sky. That was weird

Peter said to himself. But battling pirates will help me forget about it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,, At the pirate ship with Hook and Smeed ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When Peter was flying to the pirate ship Hook and Smeed were making plans to kill him. Or

rather Hook was making the plans and Mr Smeed was listening. Then we'll cut off his head

and nail his body on our sail! Captin how are we going to catch Peter Mr Smeed asked for

the 200th time. I...don't know. Captin it's eleven o'clock in the night. Your tired, get some

rest and we can go over more plans in the morning Smeed said as he walked out the door.

Smeed didn't like being a pirate, i mean pirate cook but the only reason he stays is because

he helps the captin to stay sane. Because any captin would become insane if they lost a lot of

battles to Peter Pan.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Now back to Peter Pan ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Peter opened the door to Captin Hook's room. He had paint in his hands. Peter chuckle softly,

this is going to be the best prank ever he thought. But he didn't see that Hook was right

behind him. Hook picked up Peter. I've capture Pan, as Hook said that he felt pride. Hey, you

caught me. Can you let me go now, so we can battle in the morning. Pan, you think this is a

game?! Hook asked shock and surprise in his voice. Um...I...yes. Peter put his head down,

Everything in my life has been a game and I have forgoten what was real. That's why I didn't

want to go back with Wendy. He had just told one of his biggest secrets to his enemy. I know i

shouldn't be asking you this, but can you show me what's real? Hook put Peter down. He

didn't want to kill Pan anymore, but felt sorry for him. That's what Neverland does to people,

it makes them forget the difference between what is real and what is just a game Hook

thought. Peter got on his toes and he kissed Hook. Hook was in deep thought when Peter

kissed him. He froze Pan did not just kiss him, right? Peter sat down on the floor. He pulled

his legs closer to his chest. Something inside of him wanted to put his arms around Hook's

neck, play with his long hair, kiss him , sit in Hook's lap and have Hook's arms around him.

Something inside of him wanted to love Hook. No! He can't love his enemy! And if he did

Hook would never love him back. A tear rolled down Peter's face, he should have known!

This is what Mother was talking about. _"very soon you will find your heart loving the person_

you would never expect" Hook knelled down and wiped the tear off Peter's face. Pan, this is

real Hook said in a surprisingly gentle voice. It can't be! I'm not suppose to... Your not

suppose to what Pan? At this point Hook was very curios about what Pan almosted said. I'm

not suppose to...love you. I already know you hate me Peter said. Pan i don't hate you. I

like everyone else in Neverland have forgoten what is real sometimes. Something inside of

Hook wanted to hold Pan and protect him. To cheer him up when he was sad and kiss him

goodnight. Something inside of Hook wanted to love Peter too. Hook picked up Peter bridal

style and put him on his bed. Whaaa! What are you doing Peter said as he was picked up and

put on Hook's bed. Hook sat down next to Peter. I...I...love you too Hook said. Hook leaned

in so that his and Peter's lips almosted touched. I really love you Peter. They kissed and both

knew the game was now over. They deepened the kiss. If they could they would go all the

way but it one twenty-four in the morning. They ended the kiss, both were tired. They got

under the covers, Hook put his arms around Peter. Goodnight my pirate. Goodnight my sweet

Peter. They both fell asleep and didn't wake up untill the morning.

**Sammie-Chan: its me the author! did you like it? It's my first time writing yaoi and fluff. **

**Hungary: i'm so proud! my little yaoi fan just wrote a fic**

**Japan: Sammie-kun i am arso proud of you**

**Sammie-Chan: thanks you guys! your like the parents i never had! Oh and please review**

people ~,~ **If i spelled anything wrong please tell me and if you want more chapters please tell**

me. I send pasta and tomatoes to anyone who reads or reviews this story. Adios ~,~


End file.
